Días de descanso y un pequeño gran regalo
by Terume
Summary: El primer partido de las regionales se acerca, y el entrenador les ha dado tres días libres sin entrenamiento para que se despejen un rato. Endo no se toma bien eso, pero su amigo Kazemaru lo ayudará a distraerse sacándolo a dar una vuelta, reencuentro con algunos amigos que hace tiempo no se veían y un regalo pequeño que sube los ánimos del peliazul. [NO yaoi]


**Mmmm, hace mucho que no escribía algo ni subía algo a fanfic, pero estando lejos de internet me vinieron unas cuantas ideas, ésta es una de ellas, el final no me convence mucho, pero aun espero les guste esta historia, NO es yaoi, pero espero se animen a leerla, gracias por adelantado.**

* * *

Días de descanso y un pequeño gran regalo

Era un día como cualquier otro, los chicos del Raimond acababan de terminar su entrenamiento, estaban todos agotados pero aun así con ánimos, sobre todo Endo...

Sonó el silbato del señor Hibiki anunciando que el entrenamiento había terminado, todos se acercaron a la banca a tomar una botella y una toalla.

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, lo han hecho muy bien y cada vez se vuelven más fuertes- comentó el anciano mirando a cada uno de los chicos. -Puesto que se acerca el partido quiero que descansen bien y por eso mañana y el fin de semana lo tendrán libre. Deben distraerse un poco y así estarán mejor y de mucho más ánimo- comentó mirando a sus chicos.

Todos murmuraban felices por los tres días de descanso antes del partido eso le sentaría bien a todos, excepto a cierto castaño de grandes ojos...

-¿¡QUÉEEEE!?- exclamó Endo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre Endo?

-¿Dejar de practicar por tres días?, entrenador no podemos hacer eso, este partido es importante, debemos estar bien preparados si queremos ganar para avanzar en el torneo regional, ¡no podemos descansar ahora!- decía el menor alarmado por las palabras de Hibiki.

-Como siempre Endo sólo piensa en entrenar- comentó Goenji mirándolo divertido.

-Endo yo sé de lo que estoy hablando, necesitan un descanso y despejar sus mentes, ya han entrenado bastante y ya están listos- explicó el mayor.

-Pero entrenador...

-Vamos Endo, el entrenador Hibiki tiene razón, debemos despejarnos un poco de los entrenamientos, hemos estado entrenado por un largo rato, a demás de los exámenes últimos que tuvimos- dijo Kazemaru apoyando la mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Pero...

-Kazemaru tiene razón Endo- dijo Kido. -A demás, con la mente despejada podremos concentrarnos mejor en el partido, no te preocupes, todos mejoramos, no tienes por qué preocuparte- explicó una de las voces de la razón del equipo.

-Peeeeroooooo- espetó el chico afligido.

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero debemos esforzarnos más, la segundaria con la que tenemos el primer partido es muy fuerte y...

-Nosotros también somos fuertes capitán- comentó Kurimatsu. -Hemos mejorado bastante desde el último partido y usted ya ha dominado su técnica- comentó mirándolo.

-Capitán, piense también en nosotros, amamos el futbol, pero también necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando- dijo Kabeyama juntando las puntas de sus índices.

-¡MAAAAYYYY! está bien- dijo al final derrotado con las manos revolviéndose el cabello.

-Cálmate Endo, no será el fin del mundo, a demás, de una u otra forma no harás caso y terminarás entrenando por tu cuenta- dijo Kazemaru con obviedad causando que los demás rieran.

-¿Que visión tienes de mi Kazemaru?, no entreno todos los días- dijo cruzándose de brazos. A su alrededor se formó un profundo silencio, el castaño los miró a todos encontrándose con miradas de "Eso no es cierto y lo sabes". -*suspiro* Bien, un descanso no viene mal- dijo mirándolos, los demás celebraron.

Era sábado, las cuatro de la tarde y Endo estaba tirado en su cama sin moverse, el viernes por la tarde se quedó tirado en su cama sin hacer nada, y ahora tenía planeado hacer lo mismo, pero las ganas de entrenar hacía que le picara el cuerpo.

-Tengo que entrenar ¡ya no lo soporto!- exclamó sentándose en la cama y restregando sus manos en su cara.

-Endo- llamó su madre entrando a la habitación.

-Ah, ¿qué ocurre mamá?

-Tu amigo Kazemaru vino a verte.

-¿Kazemaru?

-Sí, te está esperando abajo.

Endo se levantó y bajó las escaleras viendo a su peliazul amigo esperándolo en el sofá.

-Hola Kazemaru, que hace aquí

-Hola En... do- dijo mirándolo... -Son las cuatro de la tarde ¿y tú aun estás en pijama?- cuestionó mirando al castaño.

-Si bueno... es que no tengo nada que hacer, así que no tiene sentido que me cambie- explicó tomándose el borde de la polera.

-Sube a vestirte, vine a buscarte para que saliéramos un rato por ahí, supuse que necesitabas distraerte, a demás vigilo que no entrenes.

-No actúes como mi mamá- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Como sea, ve a vestirte no vine aquí por nada...

-Está bien, bajo enseguida- dijo subiendo de nuevo a su habitación, cinco minutos después bajó ya lavado y vestido. -¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-.

-A ninguna parte en especial. Adiós señora Endo.

-Nos vemos mamá.

-Adió Kazemaru, Endo, cuídense que les vaya bien.

Ambos salieron de la casa del castaño y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Inazuma.

-¿Y qué tal la tarde de ayer?- preguntó el peliazul

-Me aburrí mucho, no podía entrenar así que no supe que hacer.

-Podrías haber salido a alguna parte, al restaurante del señor Hibiki por ejemplo, o a la torre de metal a pensar, sueles ir a esos lugares.

-Lo sé, pero no sentía ganas, sólo quería practicar, me costó dormir a causa de eso.

-Ya lo creo... Hace calor, ¿quieres un helado? yo invito.

-¿En verdad?, ¡me encantaría!- dijo con los ojos brillándole, Kazemaru sonrió divertido, Endo siempre actuaba como niño pequeño.

Caminaron una cuadra más en silencio hasta la heladería.

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate, ¿tú?- dijo mirando al castaño.

-Mmmmm, de menta- respondió.

-De acuerdo, espera aquí- dijo para ir a pedir los helados, al rato salió con ambos en las manos. -Ten- dijo entregándole el cono. -Hay un parque aquí cerca- comentó yendo hacia allá con Endo a su lado.

-¿Qué hiciste tu ayer en la tarde Kazemaru?

-No mucho realmente... fui a la pista de atletismo a correr un rato.

-Te encontraste con Miyasaka supongo.

-Sí, él estaba allí practicando. Ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez... Necesitaba correr.

-¿Lo extrañas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-A Miyasaka, tus compañeros... el atletismo.

-Sí, la verdad suelo extrañar estar allí- dijo mirando de reojo a Endo que pareció entristecer ante la respuesta. -Pero sabes, me gusta más el futbol porque puedo jugar con mis amigos sin tener que superarlos so ser mejor que ellos, además... puedo correr junto a ti- respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que sí, con ustedes he aprendido bastante, en especial contigo, capitán- dijo dándole un codazo suave mientras reía. -Me has ayudado en muchas ocasiones-.

-Jeje- rió Endo sonrojado ante las palabras del peliazul. -¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en esa banca?- dijo indicando una debajo de un árbol. Ambos fueron a sentarse. -Me siento más calmado ahora, y más relajado- comentó comiéndose el helado.

-¿Al fin te has distraído?

-Sí, gracias a ti.

-No es nada, no quiero que el capitán esté tan tenso y hecho un lío de pensamientos. _Aunque eso no se le da del todo bien_\- dijo, riendo quedo ante su pensamiento.

-¡Endo, Kazemaru!

-¡Afuro!- exclamaron ambos al verlo.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludó el rubio a sus amigos.

-Muy bien, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- dijo Endo feliz de ver al chico.

-¿Cómo estás?- saludó Kazemaru.

-Que bueno. Bien gracias, yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlos aquí. ¿Qué hacen, creí que estarían entrenando?- comentó el rubio mirándolos.

-El entrenador Hibiki nos dio estos tres días libres, quiere que tengamos la mente despejada para el partido- respondió Kazemaru.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó curioso Endo.

-Estoy con Hiroto, Nagumo y Suzuno, me alejé a comprar unas bebidas más que nada para alejarme de su pelea matrimonial. Últimamente pelean más de la cuenta- respondió abatido pero divertido.

-¿Ellos están aquí?- preguntó el castaño con ojos brillantes.

-Claro, deben seguir discutiendo por allá cerca de los columpios- dijo indicando con el dedo.

-¿Quieres ir verdad?- preguntó Kazemaru terminándose el cono.

-Pues claro, hace mucho que no les veo.

-Entonces vamos- dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Unos metros más allá donde estaban los jugos, encontraron a los tres, estaban sentados en el pasto, Nagumo y Suzuno estabas ignorándose y Hiroto estaba sentado en medio por si las moscas.

-¡Terumi!- llamó Hiroto levantando la mano. -Endo, Kazemaru- murmuró llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos, miren a quienes me encontré- dijo mirando a los dos que estaban a su lado.

-¡Endo, Kazemaru!- exclamó contento Hiroto al ver a sus amigos. -Que alegría, hace mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo levantándose y abrazando a los mencionados.

-Hola Hiroto.

-También nos alegra verte.

-¿Qué tal chicos?- saludó Haruya levantándose y dándoles la mano.

-Hola- saludó Suzuno con su típico tono frío.

-Hola a ambos- dijeron los dos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Endo feliz de verlos.

-No mucho, pasando el fin de semana con los amigos- respondió Hiroto sonriendo.

-¿Qué los trae a ustedes aquí?- preguntó Haruya mirándolos.

-El entrenador nos dio tres días libres antes del primer partido de las regionales- explicó Endo. -Y Kazemaru me trajo aquí porque no quiere que entrene- dijo haciendo un puchero molesto.

-¿Con que esa es tu misión del día?- preguntó Suzuno divertido.

-Algo así, pero se ha distraído bastante así que...

-¿Ustedes también participarán en las regionales?- preguntó Endo emocionado y con ojos brillantes.

-No, no participaremos- respondió Afuro.

-Al menos no en éste- dijo Hiroto.

-Entraremos al regional de invierno- explicó Suzuno

-Tenemos que volvernos muy fuertes, en especial si queremos darles una paliza a los equipos para llegar al primer lugar- dijo con aires de grandeza Nagumo.

-Ya lo creo que lo lograrán- dijo confiado el castaño.

-¿Piensan volver a entrara a las regionales de invierno?- preguntó Suzuno.

-No lo sé, depende del entrenador y de cómo salgamos en éste campeonato- respondió Endo.

-¡Ah cierto!, aquí tienen sus bebidas- dijo el rubio recordando la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

-Gracias- dijeron los otros tres.

Al resto de la tarde se la pasaron los seis juntos hablando de todo un poco, de fútbol más que nada y de lo que habían estado haciendo desde que no se volvieron a ver.

A eso de las ocho, cuando comenzaba a atardecer decidieron marcharse a sus casas antes de que se hiciera de noche.

-Ya se hace tarde, debemos irnos- dijo Terumi levantándose y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-Aun no me quiero ir- dijo Hiroto mirando al rubio.

-Tenemos que, si no Kira nos va a regañar, y sabes cómo se pone tu hermana si no llegamos a tiempo- advirtió el chico dándole la mano al pelirrojo para levantarlo.

-Tienes razón, no quiero que me vuelva a regañar, el golpe de la otra vez aun me duele- comentó Nagumo tocándose la cabeza.

-Eso te pasó por escaparte, no tenías nada importante que hacer a esas horas a demás de dormir- comentó Fusuke mirándolo con sus glaciales ojos.

-Es tu culpa, tú le avisaste, no tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos- dijo mirándolo molesto.

-Sabes que me gusta hacerte enojar- respondió con simpleza.

-Chico, chicos ya basta- dijo Hiroto separándolos. Kazemaru y Endo sólo reían.

-Fe un gusto volver a verlos a todos- dijo el peliazul mirándolos.

-Deberíamos juntarnos otra vez- comentó Endo.

-¿Qué tal si nos juntamos mañana?- propuso Haruya. -Iremos al parque de diversiones a pasar el día-.

-¡Sería genial!- exclamó el castaño con ojos brillantes. -¿Qué te parece Kazemaru?- preguntó mirándole entusiasmado.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?, será genial- dijo sonriendo.

-Excelente, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo feliz Hiroto

-Nos juntamos en la estatua del rayo cerca de la entrada- dijo Suzuno.

-Claro, ahí estaremos- dijo Kazemaru.

-Excelente, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo Afuro despidiéndose.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijeron los otros tres.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron Kazemaru y Endo caminando de regreso a sus casas.

-¿Y qué tal el día?- preguntó el peliazul.

-Divertido- respondió el castaño. -Gracias por sacarme a dar una vuelta, hubiera muerto de aburrimiento si no venías- respondió poniendo las manos tras su cabeza.

-Me lo suponía, por eso vine.

-¿Y cómo te la has pasado tú?

-Muy bien, con tus tonteras es difícil pasarlo mal- respondió riendo.

-¡Oyeeee!- dijo medio molesto empujándolo. Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué?, no soy el único que lo piensa- comentó y el castaño infló las mejillas, el peliazul rió.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar en mi casa?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, mis padres quieren salir a cenar por lo de las regionales.

-Pero aun no comienzan.

-Es pasado mañana, no es como si faltara un mes Endo.

-Pero aun así, ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a avanzar la primera ronda.

-Uau, estás siendo pesimista, eso es nuevo en ti; creí que te alegrarías y comenzarías a decir cosas como que ganaríamos y llegaríamos al primer lugar. Creo que no entrenar si te afecta.

-Perdón, no quería, no fue mi intención, sólo se me salió, ¡pero tienes razón!- dijo chocando sus palmas. -No es momento de ser pesimistas- dijo abrazando a Kazemaru por los hombros con un brazo para atraerlo hacia si. -Ganaremos las regionales a como de lugar y seremos los más fuertes- dijo levantando el otro brazo con la mano empuñada.

-¿Es una promesa?- cuestionó divertido el peliazul.

-Claro que lo es. Prometo que ganaremos sea como sea, confío en todos ustedes.

-A ganar las regionales entonces- afirmó Kazemaru abrazando a Endo por los hombros.

-A ganar las regionales- dijo para chocar su puño con el del contrario.

-¡A ganar las regionales!- exclamaron los dos levantando el puño al cielo para luego reír.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo el peliazul deteniéndose frente a la casa del castaño.

-Gracias de nuevo por el día, me sirvió mucho- dijo sonriendo.

-A mí también, fue divertido, en especial al reencontrarnos con Afuro y los demás- respondió.

-Ya lo creo. Bueno, cuídate Kazemaru, nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndolo con la mano.

-Nos vemos mañana Endo- se despidió caminando de espaldas con la mano en alto, para luego volverse.

-¡Kazemaru espera!- llamó luego de un momento el castaño que se acercaba corriendo a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ten, al buscar las llaves recordé que quería darte eso- respondió dándole un trozo de tela naranja.

-¿Una muñequera?- preguntó curioso.

-Sí, tiene algo bordado por dentro.

Kazemaru dio vuelta la tela encontrándose con un bordado que decía "_Nunca te rindas, confía en ti_", el chico le miró sin saber que decir.

-Desde que te uniste a nosotros has pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, pero al final siempre te superas, también has ayudado mucho en el equipo. Tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento por todo para que nunca te rindas.

La cara de Kazemaru se enrojeció ante las palabras del castaño. Es verdad que siempre tuvo problemas de confianza y que se rindió varias veces, pero siempre fue ayudado por sus compañeros y por el capitán.

-En verdad gracias, Endo. Es un excelente regalo- dijo poniéndosela.

-Me alegra, recuerda que siempre puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo apoyando su mano en hombro de su amigo, para luego devolverse corriendo a su casa.

Kazemaru lo vio alejarse y el siguió su camino, sonriendo por el detalle del capitán mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias, gracias a todos- dijo al viento sin dejar de sonreír y tocado por aquel detalle.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, Endo y Kazemaru se juntarían con Terumi, Hiroto, Suzuno y Haruya para ir al parque de diversiones y subirse a los juegos todo el día hasta casi vomitar, en definitiva sería un día interesante.

Con la mente despejada y relajado, Endo se sentía muy seguro y fuerte, tanto, que estaba convencido de que las regionales las ganarían con muchísima facilidad. Sentía que podía derrotar al mundo. Y no era el único que se sentía así, todos los demás chicos del equipo se sentían igual, con mucha confianza, seguros de si mismos y capases de derrotar a quien sea, el lunes sería el día, el día en donde comenzaría un nuevo reto para el equipo de Raimond.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, ¿les gustó?, ¿está descente?, me surgió esta idea mientras forzaba a mis neuronas a tener una, fue un poco precaria y con mucho esfuerzo logré hacer esto, mis engranajes escribísticos están secos y empolvados, debo limpiarlos a ver si funcionan bien y se me ocurren más ideas.**

**Éste no ha sido mi primer fanfic de IE, he hecho varios antes, pero eran malos y los eliminé, ya no los tengo porque en un momento se me reseteó la PC y los únicos fics que pude salvar fueron los publicados, pero no me abruma, los que perdí eran malos.**

**Bueno, ya no los lateo más, gracias por leer y espero les halla gustado, creo que tiene cierto deje sutil de yaoi pero como suelo escribir esa clase de fics no puedo evitarlo del todo.**


End file.
